Cross Marian/Misc.
Major Battles * Cross Marian VS Skulls * Cross Marian VS Tyki Mikk * Cross Marian and other generals VS level 3 and giant Akumas * Cross Marian and other generals VS Lulubell * Cross Marian, Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker VS level 4 Akuma * Cross Marian VS Apocryphos Quotes #(To Allen) "Stupid student" #(To 14th) "I promised to protect Mana" #(To Earl) "Always so fat..." #(To Level 4) "Need it for some samples" #To Jasbevi) "Take care of my debts~" #(To Anita) "Good woman" #(To Klaud) "You are always a nice woman" #(To Lenalee) "You become such a beautiful woman" #(To Timcanpy) "Do whatever as you please" Anime vs. Manga There are some key differences in Cross portrayal with the anime and the manga. The former added in filler episodes and events, or changed things, to play up Cross as being a bad person, and villainized him more than Hoshino's manga characterization. * In the anime, episodes 25, and later 27, Allen is shown to believes all Exorcist Generals are sociopaths that don't care about people, and can't possibly be kind, due to his relationship with Cross. Nowhere in the manga do we see or hear this from Allen. * A filler scene in episode 25 has Yeegar make comments about Cross being a terrible person. He praises Cross' will to destroy akuma, but states that Cross is not good at human interaction. This was complete filler, added by TMS. * Going further on Episode 27:[[My Master General Cross| My Master, General Cross.]] The entire episode was filler. None of the things that happen in this episode were shown, or referenced to, in the manga. Some things even contradicted the manga, or Hoshino's words on Cross. During the story, Allen mentions Cross being the lover of a rich Maharajah's widow. Lenalee is shock, and Allen tells Lenalee that Cross likes rich women. The D''.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark''-, by Hoshino, Cross is stated to like "good" women -not rich women. This episode shows Allen doing slave manual labor to make money for Cross -hauling spice in deserts, on loading docks, and mining. In the manga, Allen mentions that he gambled for money -none of the other things had ever been hinted. Allen also states that he only gambled when he and Cross were really broke. In this episode, Cross forces Allen to gamble and steals his money even when he's living in a palace with a rich widow at the time, which contradicts Allen only gambling when they really needed money. Cross is shown telling Allen to bring him a lion, which characterizes him the same as the abusive ring master of the circus Allen worked for as a while, who threw him into a cage with a lion at one point, where he was almost killed. * Manga-wise, in the food vendor's flashback, Cross is travelling with a suitcase, and speaking with the vendor while boarding a train. In the anime, Cross is carrying no luggage on his journey, and he passes by the vendor, while stealing food off of his cart. * Liberties were taken with the first chapter of the Reverse novels. Episodes 29 and 30 adapted the first chapter of Reverse, but changed many things. In the anime, Allen and Lenalee go to see Mother, to ask about Cross' whereabouts. Mother says she doesn't know where Cross is, and doesn't care about someone who leaves nothing but debts behind. In Reverse, Allen goes to see mother shortly after Cross leaves him in India, because he can't find HQ. Thus Lenalee was not with him, and he wasn't looking for Cross. Mother was not shown as saying she didn't care about Cross. All she mentions is that she knows about HQ, and that she's in charge of looking after the church while Cross is away. * In the manga -chapter 137, where the guards drag Allen out of Cross' room, Cross is surprised at their quick response. In the anime, when Allen gets caught by the guards, Cross smirks and hums mockingly at Allen, while waving him off. * In the manga, during his hug with Allen, he shows remorse over Allen being the host and asks if something always has to be sacrificed to protect something else. He then mentions that he can't laugh at Tiedoll anymore -for openly showing his affection to his pupil. In the anime, both of these were omitted. And he goes straight to telling Allen he will kill someone when the 14th awakens. * Allen begins to scold Cross about his love for Mana, and how he doesn't care about the 14th, and won't let him use his body. In the manga, Cross is shown with a more somber disposition during Allen's speech. In the anime, Cross has a typical scowl on his face -appearing to be angry, rather than somber like his manga counterpart. * During the scene in Cross' bedroom, in chapter 169, we have another case of the anime changing his facial expression. When Cross reminisces about Allen, he has a more sentimental smile, shortly before commenting on Allen's cheekiness. In the anime, his expression is toned down from sentimental, to a simple smirking expression. * In chapter 206, it opens with the flashback of Cross and Allen saying goodbye to Mother and Ba Ba. Mother calls him Walker, and Cross assures him the name suits him. Afterward, Mother, fondly watches Cross leaving, and comments that she's seen Cross off many times, but his radiance that day still remains with her. In Hallow, episode 13, Mother's line about Cross is omitted. * Also, again, Cross' facial expression is changed in the anime's episode. In the manga, when Cross is sitting by Allen's bedside, he has a sympathetic, possibly more guilty, expression as he looks to Allen. In the anime, he is shown scowling at Allen instead. Trivia * Hoshino uses Western order for her names. So, Cross is his first name. * Cross likes good women, and expensive wine (Romanée-Conti) and dislikes dirty bastards.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 48 * Hoshino has drawn Cross in priest attire a few times. Seems he is a priest. Allen calls him a priest in Reverse, after first meeting him and also calls him “Father Cross” when he introduces himself to the Black Order. Barba, refers to him as "father." Also, in Reverse, Allen goes to visit Mother in the Church she resides, and she mentions she's in charge of watching over it when Cross is away. D.Gray-Man Reverse. Volume 1. Chapter 1: The Travelling Clergyman. * Cross' character quote in the fanbook is "Sake is the best medicine." which seems to hint that Cross drowns his sorrows. * Some things Hoshino has stated about Cross in the top 10 characters interview.D.Gray-man: CharaGray! Character Poll Book: ** He regards Allen as his child, and thinks he's "quite cute." ** He loves Allen's dark side, which is why he likes teasing him more and more. ** He got involved with Nea unwillingly, and got saddled with a lot of trouble because of it. ** He is the one closest to the truth, and lives hiding many bitter things. ** A younger Cross will appear in flashbacks when she gets to Nea's back-story, and their connection will be explained. ** Cross is someone who lives and acts on instinct, which makes his facial expressions easy to draw. ** His image color is flame red, stating she has an image of him setting his surroundings aflame just by talking. * Character info states he is of very lively nature, and flutters around with a tendency to get burned * According to Hoshino, Cross sleeps in the nude, so he can tan, and smoke in the morning before getting dressed. * In the extra story, 206.5: In a New Light, Allen says hidden in Cross' room are many fripperies, works of art, and silver cutlery given to him by his lovers. * Anita says Cross likes rainy weather.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 76 * Cross' name could be a reference / pun to The Marian Cross. * Hoshino draws Cross wearing a crucifix necklace. In the 2006 anime, the crucifix is taken out, making it a regular pendant. * Cross's favorite wine is Romanée-Conti. It is often priced anywhere between $500 - $24,000 per bottle, depending on vintage. It is considered to be one the finest and most expensive red wines in the world. * In the oneshot Zone it is shown that while Cross does possess two pieces of Innocence, he lacked Grave of Maria, instead having one that was similar to Allen's Cross. In addition, the method he used to convert Akuma is explained as his grafting parasitic Innocence to them, as is the case with Robin. * Cross 's hobbies include polishing Timcanpy, overspending and messing with his apprentices. He likes beautiful things and rain and dislikes responsibility and filth.Fanbook, Gray log * During the early chapters, Cross was consistently referred to as "Father Cross" hinting at a priest status. After a few volumes, the characters now simply call him "Cross", "Marian" or "Cross Marian". References Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:Misc.